Montgomery County, Mississippi
Montgomery County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of the 2010 census, the population was 10,925. Its county seat is Winona. The county was either named in honor of Richard Montgomery, an American Revolutionary War general killed in 1775 while attempting to capture Quebec City, Canada, or for Montgomery County, Tennessee, from which an early settler came. In that latter case, it would have been indirectly named for John Montgomery, a settler in Montgomery County, Tennessee, who founded the city of Clarksville, Tennessee, in that county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.75%) is land and (or 0.25%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 55 * U.S. Route 51 * U.S. Route 82 Adjacent counties *Grenada County (north) *Webster County (northeast) *Choctaw County (east) *Attala County (south) *Carroll County (west) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 10,925 people residing in the county. 53.0% were White, 45.5% Black or African American, 0.4% Asian, 0.1% Native American, 0.5% of some other race and 0.5% of two or more races. 0.9% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 12,189 people, 4,690 households, and 3,367 families residing in the county. The population density was 30 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 5,402 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 54.25% White, 44.95% Black or African American, 0.08% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.07% from other races, and 0.37% from two or more races. 0.85% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. According to the census of 2000, the largest ancestry groups in Montgomery County were African 44.95%, English 42.1%, and Scots-Irish 1%. There were 4,690 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.50% were married couples living together, 18.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.20% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 25.30% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 16.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 86.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 81.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,270, and the median income for a family was $31,602. Males had a median income of $26,590 versus $17,639 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,040. About 21.90% of families and 24.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 34.80% of those under age 18 and 25.40% of those age 65 or over. Communities *'Cities' **Winona *'Towns' **Duck Hill **Kilmichael *'Unincorporated places' **Alva **Lodi **Poplar Creek **Silbeyton **Stewart **Sweatman *'Ghost town' **Middleton Education *'Public School Districts' **Montgomery County School District **Winona Separate School District *'Private Schools' **Winona Christian School Notable residents * Fannie Lou Hamer - Born in Montgomery County in 1917, moved to Sunflower County in 1919.Barnwell, p. 225 - Excerpt of: Mills, Kay This Little Light of Mine. In: Barnwell, Marion (editor) A Place Called Mississippi: Collected Narratives. University Press of Mississippi, 1997. ISBN 1617033391, 9781617033391. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Montgomery County, Mississippi References Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:Montgomery County, Mississippi Category:Counties of Appalachia